Going To Mexico! Shaman King Style
by princess kirrara
Summary: Horohoro wins the lottery and hooks up the gang a vacation to Mexico?What the heck will happen?One word.Chaos!Horohoro and Len almost get arrested, Yoh and Ryu try some burritos and wont stop eating them!And most important,They forgot their passport?Chaos
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm Princess Kirrara; I think most of you know me. I wrote Camping with Inuyasha, and the Key to both worlds. Hope you like this story called Viva Mexico. This stands for long live Mexico. Please review!**

A stands for awful , B stands for bad, C stands for cause you did okay. And D, stands for Did  okay, and F stands for Fantastic Len!

A blue smart-acted kid cried out.

For the last time Horohoro!A is good! And F is bad!You baka!

No! Your the baka Len!

You!

You!

No, You!

NO you!

You!

"All this for a dum test." Cried out a tall Elvis looking guy.

It had been a year since the shaman tornament.Everyone had come to visit the Asukura residence. Even though it was like living hell. They still wanted to visit their strange and odd friends. The whole gang had been there for 1hour, and in a short time. It was hell.

Yoh throw out the trash!

Ryu! Clean my porch!

Horohoro stop picking your nose!

Len! Stop whining!

Lyserg! Go help that lady cross the street.

Chocolove! Go tell jokes somewhere else!

Manta! Do my homework!

NOW!

It was like the whole the day. Everything was done for the beauty, Anna.

All the tiresome boys sat on the floor out of breath.

Ha-ha-Anna, are we done yet? Please? A tired Yoh questioned.

Fine, except one of you lazy boys is going to get the groceries. Who? Anna demanded.

Me!Yoh screamed out.

Everyone stared at Yoh.

Horohoro: You sure dude?

Yoh: Duh! I want candy too!

Ryu: What does candy have to do with the groceries?

Yoh: What groceries?

Horohoro: The ones you promised to get.

Yoh: Oh.I thought Anna was going to the groceries and give us some candy.

Horohoro: Ank! Wrong! And the winner is me!

Everyone pointed at Horohoro.

Horohoro will get the groceries! Yelled Yoh.

Horohoro: UGH! What the!Why me!

Len: Because your stupid and most, of us aren't.

"Ya."Yoh said picking his noise.

"Ewwwwwww" everyone said out loud.

Dude, I do that to! But not when everyone is looking! Horohoro yelled.

Everyone stared at Horohoro.

Okay! I'm out! Horohoro yelled.

He stood there in front of the market. He stared at the cute little toys in the machine. He drooled there for about 5 minutes.

Little toys" he called out as he reached to touch the machine.

Are you gonna buy something or what? A Chinese guy yelled.

Dang! Okay! Just wait a sec! Horohoro yelled back.

Before he could touch the machine something caught the glimpse of his eye. He turned around and saw this huge machine. It said Lottery.

Luttsory?

Lottery! Yelled the Chinese guy again.

Whatever! Horohoro yelled back.

He put a dollar in the machine. A small ticket came out.

What the heck? Horohoro whispered to Kororo.

He scratched the ticket, and numbers came out.

I don't want to do mathematics! He yelled out loud.

Horohoro: Okay it says find exact numbers and you win. He looked at the numbers.15 and 15,48 and 48,112 and 112 then there's 200 and 200.All the dang numbers are the same!

**Back at the Asukura residence**

Yoh: Where's horohoro!

Anna: That dum baka probably got scared of all the meat they had in the market.

_**Flashback**_

**_Horohoro look at all those meats! Yoh yelled._**

**_A lot of killed animals. What a shame._**

**_Horohoro? Yoh questioned._**

**_Be free animals! Be free! Horohoro yelled as he took the meat from the market and threw it outside._**

_**None shall eat you this day!**_

**_Manta: but today you just ate meat for breakfast, then took a sample of pork shop from the store, then you ate Anna's meat and vegetable soup._**

_**Horohoro turned all white, then screamed out loud "There coming to get me! Ahhh!There gonna haunt me!Nooo!Yoh! Hug me!**_

_**Flash back ends**_

Whoa remember that.Horohoro didn't even want to go to the backyard to pet our pet cat.Yoh said.

Yep, bad memories. I remember he took out the cat, and then a car hit the cat. Then Horohoro yelled out _Why Me? _Manta said trying to be Horohoro.

I'm back! Yelled a blue-haired freak.

Great. What did you do this time? Did you eat the whole market? Or set it on fire? Len mocked.

Better than that! Horohoro yelled.

"Lets move before we get caught" Anna said in a serious tone.

I won the lottery!Horohoro yelled.

Really! Everyone yelled.

Yep,I won 1000 bucks.

OMG! Yelled Tamao.

And guess what! Horohoro yelled in excitement.

You lost the money!Ryu called out.

Nope.Better than that. We're going to Mexico!

……………………………What? Anna yelled.

_**Flashback**_

_**I can't believe I won the lottery! A happy Horohoro yelled.**_

_**Hey you, a Mexican guy called out.**_

_**Ugh….sorry no espanol mujer. (No Spanish women)**_

"_**I'm not a girl" the Mexican guy called out.**_

_**You want some tickets? A family pack of tickets?**_

_**For what? Horohoro asked.**_

_**To go to Mexico…of course. The Mexican guy said.**_

**_Oh!How cool!Horohoro yelled in excitement._**

**_Give me 900 for 12 tickets? Deal?_**

_**Deal! Horohoro handed over the 900.**_

_**Thanks. The Mexican guy walked into the shadows.**_

_**Flashback ends**_

And what happened to the 100 bucks? Anna questioned.

Horohoro took out a snack out of his bag. I got this guy for 100.What do you think?

AHHHHHH!You're dead Horohoro!

**So what do you think? You like it? Please review. And please read Key to both worlds. And camping with  
Inuyasha.By yours truly me.**


	2. What?

**Hey what's up ya'll? Sorry I have been sooo late for writing this story. Well here's the next chappy! Please review!**

"Look Daddy Yankee just one another award!Awesome!" yelled a blue haired freaky boy. He stared at the TV with his big blue eyes.\

"For the last time Horohoro! This is a rerun on the TV! This happened a year ago! The Latino awards haven't been on yet!" A purplish pissed of boy called out.

He took out a huge but I mean HUGE, luggage case." What the hell is this for Horohoro!"

It's my luggage! I have a lot of good things in there so be care-"

Crash! "Ooopppsss" said Len.

"You broke it!"

"So what!"

"So what, what?"

"So what if I broke it!"

"So what if you broke what?"

(Len did sweat drops)

"Ohh, how much I wish I could meet daddy Yankee. So awesome." Horohoro daydreamed.

Suddenly Yoh walks in.

"Que me pasa padre?" (What's happening to me dad?)

"What the heck did you say" Horohoro questioned.

"I'm not so sure, but I'm trying to learn Spanish." Yoh answered.

"Awesome dude! Right on!"

"Hola!" Yoh called out.

"What!" Horohoro yelled.

"It stands for thanks". Yoh answered.

"No it doesn't "Horohoro mocked.

"Yes it does! How much do you wanna bet?" Yoh yelled.

" Yes what?" Horohoro questioned.

"I'm not sure". Yoh questioned.

Len did the anime fall.

"Idiots"

Suddenly Anna and Jun come in.

"Everyone packed!" A green haired girl called out.

"Yep" The boys called out.

"Good, then weir off to Mexico!" Jun yelled in excitement.

Yoh turned around to look at horohoro face.

"Hey Horohoro, what happened to bloody, your snake"?

"What snake!"

"The one you bought from the old weird Mexican guy"

"Ohhhh that one, which one?"

"Ahh!A snake!" yelled Manta from a far distance.

**Soooo what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Horrible? Or awesome? Please review!**


	3. Francisco Angel Hortez Manual Jimmy John

**Thanks a bunch for the reviews. I don't wanna be mean or anything…but… REVIEW MORE! PLEASE! FOR GOD'S SAKE! I need help! Faints on the floor, two men grab her and lay her on the chair. Suddenly wakes up and yells... PLEASE REVIEW! Then faints again**

* * *

Everyone was standing outside in a circle, just like in a funeral.

"Why did you have to go? I miss you so much…" Teared Horohoro ( Trey)

He blew out his nose on Lens blue old navy shirt.

"What the hell is your problem?" Len quickly snapped.

"Can't you see I'm in a desperate situation? My only best friend just got killed by Manta ( Morty)" Horohoro yelled at Len.

"You mean the brown and black snake? Which was eventually gonna die because every pet you have had, either starves to death, gets sick, or you think it's a toy and start throwing them up in the air. This causes them to die. Or-

Len was cut by Yoh's hand.

"Don't remind him, or else he will start crying and start telling his LAME old stories of his pets. Of his 200 pets. Agree?" Yoh whispered.

Len nodded and quickly shut his mouth.

Horohoro sobbed and blew into his hands.

Ewww…… everyone but Anna sarcastically said.

"Stop your crying, you don't even know what the pets name was. Baka." Anna coldly let out her talk.

"First of all, why are you calling me cow? (In Spanish baka means cow) second of all, I do know his name. His name was…uh…umm; hold on…um…Yes! Know I remember! His name was Francisco Angel Hortez Manual Jimmy Johnny Ortiz from Los Angeles."

" What?" Everyone called.

"What? I named him after my old great great great great grandma removed twice from the family nephews' daughter-in-law." Horohoro explained.

"That's what you named your snake which you only had for two days? I thought his name was bloody." Yoh answered mockingly.

Horohoro faced Yoh with a confused face "What snake?"

Everyone did anime fall.

Horohoro turned to the other direction and saw Faust carrying a HUGE dead snake across the yard.

"Guess what! I found something to experiment on! And I didn't have to kill it!" Faust said happily.

"Say…where have I seen that snake before? Oh well. Cool! A snake!" Horohoro yelled in excitement.

"Honestly, people these days." Jun said in disappointment.

She carried two suit cases toward the blue Toyota van. She gently placed the suitcases in the back (the trunk). Along with Anna, Tamao (Tamara) and Pilika.

"I have a great idea!" Chocolove yelled at the top of his lungs (guy with afro)

"What?" the girls shot back.

"On the radio, instead of listening to My humps song. We can hear the trunks of my car song!Get it? Hahahahahahahahahhaahahahahahhahaha!

Before he knew it. Anna had a long wooden stick in her arm.Gribbing it tight.

"My humps my ass!" She said fiercely

"Mommy" Chocolove teared.

CLASH! BONK! CLONK!

"Oh.Ouch.Ugh." the girls mocked as Anna had Chocolove wetting his pants.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning" Tamao said in a gentle voice.

**

* * *

**

**Sooo….What do you think? Was it good? Bad? On a scale 1 to ten, what do you rate it? Please review!**


End file.
